Halloween Party
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: A little something I whipped up for Halloween. Read it if you will. New OC inside!


Tornado? Glacier? Taser? Where the hell are you guys?

Ko'skarr: _They're not here boss. They asked us to fill in for them!_

Okay, I guess. It _is_ Halloween after all.

Lu'saa: _It is? I love Halloween! It's my favorite Earth holiday!_

All things considered, you guys are perfect. The Alien is a real image of terror.

Ko'skarr: _Come on, let's get this show on the road!_

**Halloween Party**

"I'm not sure about this, Glacier," Blaze's concerned voice said.

"Oh come on Blaze, it'll be fun!" the ice blue cat pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "You need to relax and wind down a little and your palace is perfect for a Halloween party! You'll have a blast, I promise."

Blaze still wasn't overly convinced. In the time she had gotten to know Glacier, she had learned a few things about her that told her this was a bad idea. For one thing, she could be a little bit eccentric about this sort of thing and blow things out of proportion. Also, Halloween was a time for practical jokes and really making a general fool out of one's self and Glacier was one for playing pranks and tricks on people, so this time of year would be perfect for her to cause some mischief.

Then again though, she had been working a lot recently and was feeling rather stressed. A party would allow her to wind down, relax and just talk to her friends as a person. Plus, if Silver were to attend, that would be an additional bonus and allow her to... catch up with him.

She sighed, then looked at her polar opposite and smiled. "Alright then, you can. I'm trusting you with this though. Be, at the very least, a little resposnible."

"No guarantees," she grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks Blaze, you won't regret this, I promise you."

"I hope I don't," Blaze warned subtly, but she was smiling as she said it, making Glacier giggle.

"Okay, you get about decorating and I'll be sending out invitations. See you tomorrow!" With a wave and three skips across the room, she was gone.

Blaze simply couldn't help but smile at her. She always seemed to be smiling and happy in whatever she did. She could turn any bleak atmosphere into a chorus of raucous laughter, she could get on good terms with any person and was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"Bonnie!" Her personal servant responded immediately, walking quickly and bowing as she reached the princess. "Tell the servants to begin decorating the palace for the Halloween party, I want them to put their best efforts into it."

"Yes, your highness, I'll see to it at once."

"And Bonnie, one more thing..."

"Yes, princess?"

"Who do you think I should go as?"

* * *

While those two were discussing preparations and costumes for the coming Sunday, Glacier was making her way back to her home, using her power to create a stream of ice that she skated along and melted behind her, so no one would slip on it. At this current time, she was living with her friends, Tornado and Taser, both hedgehogs and they all paid the rent for the apartment they lived in. She was planning to move out soon and and in with her boyfriend at the end of Halloween, but this was to act as a thank you present for them.

She arrived at the apartment within minutes and went up to number twenty three. Home is where the heart is, she though, as her key turned in the lock and she entered, greeted by the welcoming voices of her friends.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" she sang out.

"Glacier, how are you?" called out Tornado.

"Hey Glace," greeted Taser.

"I got us a place for a party," she informed them, as they congregated in the kitchen. "Blaze is letting us use her palace!"

"Good show Glacier, a perfect location for Halloween," Tornado complimented.

"How did you get her to agree to that?" asked Taser, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know me, Tase," she winked. "I can be very persuasive."

"Who are we inviting?" queried Tornado.

"Oh, you know, everyone we know basically."

"Are you still inviting... her?" Taser asked cautiously

"We've been over this Taser," she replied exasperatedly, her hands on her hips. "Yes, I'm inviting her and not you, nor anyone else, is gonna change my mind."

"But..." Taser considered arguing, but it was impossible to change Glacier's mind when she was set on something. It was like trying to knock down a building with a fly swatter: time consuming and ultimately pointless.

"Alright, I'm not saying anything."

"Good boy," she joked. "Okay, I'm gonna make and send some invites. To the internet!" With that, she ran to the computer. When she was gone, Tornado turned to look at Taser, who was staring into space.

"Taser." That made him snap out of it. "Look here, old chap, I've been meaning to ask, what is it you don't like about her. Not Glacier but-"

"I know who you mean," Taser said, cutting him off. "I'm not sure what it is, but what if during the party, she decides to... you know... we don't know if she's not like the rest of them."

"I trust Glacier, her judgment is second to none. She may act like one, but she's not a fool. If she says she's not like the others, I trust her fully and so should you."

Taser looked at him, deep in thought, before responding:

"Okay, you win. But if I'm right, you owe me ten bucks."

"Fair enough," Tornado said with a smile. "Now, I need to get my costume sorted."

**ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT...**

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late!" Taser called out. He had already changed into his costume. He was wearing a black, leather suit, with a lightning bolt near the collar piece, a costume he thought was appropriate for him.

"Okay, okay Taser I'm here." He looked to see Glacier. She was wearing an ice-blue dress, made up of fake furs and a kind of silk. A spiky, icy crown was on her head and she carried a half-staff in her hand, with an ice crystal in it.

"Very nice," Taser noted. "The White Witch, isn't it?"

"Very good, strange creature. And what, pray tell, are you?" She didn't wait for him to answer her quote before she said. "Electro"

"Yeah, the Ultimate Spider-man version," he answered with a smile. "Where's Tornado?"

"Here I am, my friends." He came out of his room, dressed in a black blazer, with orange shirt, black trousers and shoes and, to top it all off, a black top hat, with red rim. "Take a guess."

"Cool!" Glacier squealed. "You're Professor Layton!"

"A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved," he quoted smartly, tipping his hat to her. He really could be described, in his current clothing, a true gentleman.

"Come on you two, the taxi will be here soon." They walked down the stairs and waited outside. The taxi arrived about a minute later taking them to their destination in five minutes. As they passed along the streets, they saw children and adults all dressed up and trick-or-treating, as zombies, vampires, mummies, pirates and many more besides.

Taser smiled to himself, thinking about it as slightly ironic. Most of the time, people liked to have a system where everyone acted and dressed normally and if anyone didn't, they were given odd looks and shunned them. And yet, on this day, everyone dropped this viewpoint, dressed up as creatures from the nether world and beings long since past into the black books of history. Ironic indeed.

"Hey, Earth to Taser, we're here." Glacier's voice bought him out of musings and back to reality. He nodded and stepped out of the vehicle, turning around and looking up at the palace. His jaw dropped. They'd really out done themselves for this party.

It really had been made to look like something from a horror film: false cobwebs were draped over the trees and doorways, some with large spiders at the center. Tombstones decorated the front lawn, cracked with skeletal, rotting hands rising out of them. Jack-O-Lanterns flickered in the darkness, strange faces glaring out of the darkness, light up ghosts were hung up in various places and even the servants were dressed up in a creepy manor.

"Wow, Blaze knows how to throw a party when she wants to," complimented Taser, looking about in awe. They walked up to the main entrance, a servant dressed as a zombie greeting them, after checking they were on the guest list of course. Glacier had sent a list of who she was inviting.

"Here we are," said Tornado, as they entered the main hall. They looked around at all the gathered guests. As well as some faces they already knew, there were some that had probably been invited on Blaze's behalf.

"Right, let's all go and have fun," Glacier suggested and headed off to strike a conversation with Nosferatu or Nos as he preferred to be called. He was her boyfriend, a bat who was also a vampire. Why is she kept picking up people like that? Tornado also moved away and began talking with Sonic and Amy Rose, the latter being dressed in an elaborate ball gown and the former in a Superman costume. Typical, he thought, as he began moving through the sea of guests, looking for someone he knew.

"Taser! I thought you'd be here!" A familiar voice made him turn around and he smiled as he saw his friend Holly emerge and walk towards him. She was something special too, being half-Mobian, half elf, evidenced by her pointed ears. She was a fox and a real vixen at that, he had to admit. Her long, ginger hair cascaded down her shoulders and she wore a white, shimmering dress, rather than her usual green one.

"Hey Holly. Who are you then?"

"Hm? Oh the costume." She posed graciously. "I am Galadriel, Lady of the Wood. Lord of the Rings, you know?"

"You look... great," he said shyly, blushing a little, as she did. Even though she was his friend, he could still be a little shy around her and any girl for that matter, except for Glacier.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Who are then?"

"I'm this guy Electro." He was rewarded by a blank look. "He's a villain from a comic book series called Spider-Man, you'd have to read it. He has electric powers, so..."

"I understand," she said. "Hey, I think the entertainment group is about to start," she noted excitedly and gestured him to follow. She pointed up at the stage at the center of the room to where an amalgam of beings were taking up positions, as palace musicians picked up their instruments.

"Wait a minute, that's the Chosen Ones," he noticed with interest.

"Who are they?" asked Holly. "A band or something?"

"They're a group of aliens, kind of Justice League style bunch." Before he could explain more, the Cylon Clanker walked up to the microphone and tapped it to make sure it was working and speaking into it.

**"Greetings, gathered guests, on this night of All Hallows Eve. We are tonight's entertainment. We will be playing a selection of music for-"** He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. **"Power fluctuations detected in the lighting mechanism." **

People started looking up to see what he was talking about. The chandelier and other smaller lights around the room were beginning to flicker and wink out of existence. Murmurings began to rise from the guests, wondering as to what was going on with the lights.

Taser, however, had his suspicions and electricity began to crackle in his hand. Holly noticed him becoming tense and the energy surging in his hands and became concerned.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"If I'm right, I think I know what's doing that," he replied, gesturing to the lights. As he said this, the lights extinguished completely, plunging them into darkness. Taser was about to use his electricity to give them some light, but then he heard Holly murmuring to herself and her hands glowed brilliantly, illuminating a wide area.

"Nice one," complimented Taser, as they looked around the room. There was nothing different, except for...

"Was that statue always there?" asked Holly. There was indeed a statue there now, at the foot of the stage. It was an angel, evidenced by the dress and wings, it's hands covering it's face in a position of weeping. It was a little different by the fact that while angels usually had short hair, this one's was reaching down to it's shoulders.

"Get away from it!" Taser ordered the nearby guests. They did so, with some grumbling. One person got in his line of sight and when he'd passed, the statue had moved. There were some shrieking as people noticed it's hands were now apart and one was pointing at the light in Holly's hands.

"Why is it...?" She didn't need to finish, as her magical light began to flicker and it wasn't long before this was put out as well. Startled, she recited the same spell and bought back the light. Then, she screamed.

The angel had moved again, only it's face wasn't an image of innocence and grace. It was now a shrieking, snarling demon, a face of evil and malice. It had crossed the room and a clawed hand was now inches away from Taser's face. He was about to attack when...

"Claraesia, stop!" Glacier ran forward and stood facing her. "I thought I could trust you. Why did you-" She stopped as the angel began to move. Taser was stunned. The Weeping Angels had a quantum lock, part of their biology, where in the sight of any living thing they turned to stone... until you looked away. How could it be moving? Everyone was still looking at it, it shouldn't be moving. Yet it was and it's face morphed back into the benevolent mask... and it was smiling.

Then it's mouth opened and it started laughing. Again, something wasn't right. When they laughed, the Angels made the sound that was like mix of thousands of crows squawking and nails on a chalkboard. This laughter was pure and joyful, like a human woman laughing. This Angel could move when looked upon and laugh. What next, speaking? As if confirming this, it did.

"Oh that was brilliant!" It's... her voice was youthful, beautiful and pleasant to listen to. This Angel _was _female, she was friendly, she could move and laugh, everything a Weeping Angel was, she wasn't... and she was Glacier's friend. She was right, she was different from the others. She was still laughing.

"The looks on your faces, oh if only I had a camera. Then again, 'that which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel' and I think one of me is bad enough." She finished with a dazzling smile, though you could still see the fangs.

"Excuse me?" One of the guests spoke up, a raccoon, one of Blaze's invites. "But, what was the meaning of that?"

"What?" she asked, an innocent look on her face. "Where's your Halloween spirit? It was just a little scare, a bit of fun. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" There was a silence, following this, until Tornado spoke up.

"Well said! I think we were bloody terrified by that! Good show!" He began clapping and, reluctantly but building up, everyone else did too. The Angel, Claraesia, smiled and curtsied and blew kisses to her 'admirers.' When it had died down, she turned to the stage.

"Sorry for stealing the spotlight there for a bit," she apologized. "By all means, carry on." She left and moved to Glacier, who gave her a high five.

**"Thank you,"** Clanker said, returning to the microphone. **"Now then, if everyone could make a space in the center of the room, we're going to play a song. We hope you enjoy it."**

Everyone did as asked, creating a dance floor in the middle of the room. Taser looked at Holly, who was pointedly looking away.

"Holly." She turned to face him. Taser felt himself blushing as he continued; "Would you like... to um... dance?" She began to blush as well.

"Um... okay..." With that, they stepped onto the dance floor, as the music began to start and the Chosen Ones began to sing.

Li'thicka: _Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Ko'skarr and Lu'saa: _Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

All: _T__his is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Nightshade and Clanker: _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

Ko'skarr: _I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

The Wolf: _I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

All: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

Li'thicka, Lu'saa and Ko'skarr:_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Dan: _In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

All:_ Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

Li'thicka, the Wolf and Ko'skarr :_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

The Wolf: _Aren't you scared?_

Nightshade and Angela:_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

The Wolf: _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

Ko'skarr: _In our town of Halloween!_

Dan: _I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Ko'skarr: _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

The Wolf: _I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

All: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

Li'thicka, Lu'saa and Nightshade: T_ender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

Dan and Angela: _That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

All: _In this town_

Dan: _Don't we love it now?_

All: _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everyone scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

Clanker: _Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_

All: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Li'thicka, Lu'saa and Nightshade: _In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

All: _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween..._

They repeated the last verse a few times, before finishing. Everyone clapped and cheered after the song, as the Chosen Ones took a bow. Taser finished his dance with Holly, stood by her and applauded as well.

"Happy Halloween, Holly," he said to her.

"Happy Halloween to you too, Taser," she replied. He looked at her, then he blinked... and the snarling face of Claraesia was staring back at him. He jumped backwards and yelled, falling onto the floor, listening to the Angel laughing as he did.

"Sorry Taser, Glacier told me to do it," she said, amid laughing. Taser looked at the ice-cat and his hands began to crackle with energy.

"Glacier..." he said in a low voice.

"Uh oh, looks like somebody can't take a joke," she teased as he ran at her. Then, just when he was about to strike, she held out a hand and froze him on the spot.

"Cool it, hot stuff." She smiled, then noticed everyone was looking at her. "What? What? What!

* * *

Well, not a bad job, if I do say so myself.

Ko'skarr: Let them be the judge of that.

Lu'saa: We hope you enjoyed that bit of Halloween fun!

Ko'skarr: Hey boss, what's that?

What's whaAGGGHHH *facehugger jumps out and latches on his face. Ko'skarr and Lu'saa fall about laughing*

Ko'skarr: Sorry, couldn't resist!

Lu'saa: Read and review, or you lot may get the same as he did!

MMMMHHHmmmmmMMMMM!


End file.
